


Alien from another universe

by Alphaphageti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Kara and Barry are both adopted into the West family and grow up together. The Two cause more worry for Joe and Iris than expected.





	1. The Prologue

Not part of the story but just explaining how the story will start. 

Since it is a Flash and Supergirl cross over the way it's going to be set up is Clark had accidentally crossed dimensions and became friends with the West Family from The Flash. Barry had already joined the family as he was ten when his mother had died. (Not certain about this fact but it's in my head.) Clark had decided to put Kara in the separate Universe as there is no Kryptonite and she would be safe. Kara had lived her life not using her powers and since she hadn't used her powers they became dormant (please correct my spelling if I get something wrong.) meaning she can get cut and hurt as her powers don't protect her. Barry has not been struck by lightning and isn't the Flash Iris is taking over, in my opinion, Alex and Kara's love hate relationship.(Kara loves and looks up to Alex while Alex hates and loves Kara.) Barry has the same feelings he had towards Iris at the start of The Flash, but for Kara. 

For the most part I don't intend to have the whole combat writing thing going and plan to save that for special occasions, so for the most part assume it's like always. At first they struggle and start losing then they win and such. 

Barry will still be a CSI investigator. Iris will be a reporter but Kara will not be a reporter or an assistant. She will have a job that fits within the group but she will have a job that helps people as it was explained that when she was created(bio birth as I like to call it) her primal reason was to protect Kal-el. Joe will not be mentioned often as he has become overwhelmed with having to raise the trio. 

As for ARGUS I don't plan on having it but I will mix the DEO and what I know if it into a special organization. I assume that I will have to have Oliver Queen but I don't know his connection to Barry at all so I will have to search that. The Legends either don't exist and time travel is just luckily set or they aren't known yet. 

As for Supergirls powers. I have done too much research to be considered healthy to be argued with. Unless you can explain why I am wrong then please don't fight me. 

I plan on watching at least the first two seasons of The Flash again over the next two weeks so if I make a mistake in the meantime let me know and if it's big enough I'll go back and rewrite it. 

If anyone has any title ideas for it I would love it. As for "Karry" I'm not certain if I will but I might. 

Just a little toy the Marvel universe will exist in this AU as a comic and story.

I am Terribly sorry for the formate if it turns out badly. I am Writing on my IPod as it is easier to throw out a story when I'm bored. I will spend a larger time correcting the actual story than I do with notes like this.

I am not certain where I will start but I am sure from the start will be good or a couple of chapters where it is focussed on the background. 

Through out your opinions and criticize me. I want to make a good story but sadly I don't have as much free time as I used to but I promise that my chapters will at least have 1,000 words. 

Warning to other countries: I am Canadian so colour, Hockey and Aboot(just kidding) will show up a lot.


	2. The Prologue (2.0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's pod lands on earth and she has to deal with the new world and language. Her first two days and her early relationship with Barry, Iris, and Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically does the same thing as the first prologue but I just wanted to make sure the background was set. 
> 
> /" written text "\ will be the Kryptonese spoken as (on my iPod) i don't have a way to bold italic or underline.
> 
> About 2,600 words

As her pod flies off into space knowing she will sleep for the long trip she watched her Planet knowing she will never see it again. The bright light flashed behind her and she had to look away from the mirror and slowly she fell asleep determined to complete we mission and protect Kal-el. 

When she woke she saw a blue planet with green land masses. Sadly there was no way of telling what language these new aliens spoke that dominated this planet. Kara had spent the last week on Krypton being briefed on what they know of the planet, which sadly wasn't a lot. She felt her pod get hotter and looked around her for Kal's pod knowing it she be only minutes ahead of her. She slowly lost consciousness as she entered the atmosphere. 

She woke as she heard metal screeching extremely loudly, she jumps and covers her ears. /"STOP!"\ she brings her knees to her chest and tries to find the source of the noise but her vision flashes forward and back unable to focus on anything. /"Help"\

She jumps as she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks and sees a man in blue who bends down and whispers. "I am here. I will help you. Just come with me."

/"Stop! Who are you? What do you want with me?"\ Kara states as the man speaks in some unknown language to her. 

The man pauses. "I'm sorry I don't understand... I am Kal-el of Krypton. Who are you? Let me help"

/"Kal? You can't be Kal."\ Kal stands up and holds a hand out for Kara. She slowly accepts and he flies them away. 

Eventually they got to his Fortress of Solitude and be called for Kelex who floated into the area. 

/"You have a Kelex!"\ Kara said excited hoping it could help her.

/"Greetings Kara Zor-El. How may I be of service to you?"\ 

"Kelex, Can you translate our conversation?" Kal asked. 

"Of course Kal-El."

-//-//-//-

The two spent ours and later determined that Kara's pod and been knocked off course and had caused Kal to be adopted to a human family and did not even know about Krypton till he was in his twenties. Pausing a lot of the time for Kara to calm down as she felt she had failed, Kal had eventfully decided to bring this girl to a safe place. Having Kelex prep a device that would help Kara learn some basic English he prepared to bring Kara to his friends where he knew she would be safe. In two hours the two had hoped through a blue doorway, which made Kara dizzy, and had appeared at the door of a house. 

Kal rung the doorbell and put a hand on Kara's shoulder as she was hidden behind his hip. The door opened and a man and a boy stood there. They began talking in an unfamiliar tongue and Kara began to feel overwhelmed. Eventually Kal bent over and tried to speak Kryptonese, what Kara could understand was. /"These are Family. I can't help. Are safe."\ 

Kal pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on Kara. Kara smiled a little as her sight had finally focused. Handing her the device that would help her with english Kal-El disappeared. 

"She is so weird...." The boy started but go smacked by the man. 

"Barry! You need to be nice. She's... special."

Seeing the man gesture for her to enter she entered and not understanding a word the man said as he introduced them and called for someone else. Slowly she pointed towards each of the people and tried to guess their names. 

First she pointed to the man "Joe?" Receiving a nod she went to the girl. "Ris?" The girl shrugged and Kara continued to the boy "Rye?" The boy shook his head and repeated his name. "Bar?" The boy shrugged at this. 

Slowly she was given a tour of the house and when they had stopped she went to a corner and played with the device. 

-//-//-//-

After a few hours Kara heard Joe call out she went to investigate. Heading to where she heard him he had set out the table and saw her. 

He said a quick sentence and Kara had heard a word she understood from the device. "Food?" Joe nodded and Kara stepped closer and watched the family. 

The family quickly sat and Kara did the same at the place unused and set. Barry excitedly started talking to Kara who got more and more confused as he went to fast for her. As he talked and talked he got louder and louder and eventually Kara was wincing with every word and holding her ears. 

Barry looked alarmed and looked at Joe for help. "What did I do?" He whispered. 

"Her hearing is a lot better than ours and she probably can't control it yet."

Nodding Barry got himself some food and passed it around. Kara took a bit of everything and had filled her plate more than everyone else. Waiting till she saw everyone eat each of the items she began to slowly eat each one. The family watched her quietly and as she finished Joe pulled out a pie. 

"Kara would you like some desert" Joe asked nicely. The girl clearly didn't understand him so he gestured toward the pie and said "more food?" Kara understood and nodded. Soon everyone had a piece on their plates and Kara watched as the three took bites of their own before Kara took a bit. As soon as she tasted the chocolate she smiled widely and started eating it faster. Once she was done she blushed as she realized Barry was laughing at her. 

"Even alien girls like chocolate!" He exclaimed and received a smack to the back of the head. The three started to unset the table and Joe went to clear Kara's spot but found the silverware broken and bent. Taking it away he threw them out and looked back at the girl, who had began playing with her device again, and wondered what she was thinking. 

-//-//-//-

A few hours later she settled Kara in the basement in their spare room and went to leave when she stopped him by calling her name.

"Yes Kara?" Joe stood by the door patiently. 

"Noise?" Kara asked and pointed off towards the washing machine. Nodding Joe went and turned it off and went upstairs after making sure she was settled. He got Barry to bed quickly and went to get Iris in bed. 

"You've been really quiet throughout dinner. Is something wrong?" Joe sits at the foot of her bed and looks at his daughter. 

"Why does she have to stay with us? I don't want her!" Iris pouted and crossed her arms. "I want her to go away!"

Joe paused and frowned. "Do you remember when mum died? How you needed me with you as much as possible?" Seeing his daughter nod he continued. "Now imagine you had to go through that with a whole new family. With people you've never met before. Do you understand what she's going through now?"

"So what her family is dead! I just meant why did she have to stay with us? Why couldn't she go live in an orphanage like Barry would have?"

Laughing Joe began. "I don't think any orphanage would be able to deal with a super powered alien. Besides this house has four bedrooms so four people can live her." Joe got up and went to leave. "Be nice to her. She lost everything. You can't understand."

Iris grumpily slide into her bed. "She's just going to take all my stuff. She should just go away."

Joe closed the door and went to clean up some, but unknown to both of them Kara had heard the entire conversation and pulled her pillow to her face and began to sob. 

-//-//-//-

In the morning Joe woke up first of the family and went into the living room to find Kara holding her knees in the corner. 

"Good morning Kara." Joe said and waved. 

"Sorry, sorry" Kara said as she pointed and his curtains which were burnt and the wall was broken.

Seeing tears come to the girls eyes. Joe rubbed her shoulders. "It's okay. You didn't mean to."

Kara rubbed her eyes. "Ris not like me."

Joe sighed. "No that's not true. She just isn't used to you yet." Joe stood up and gently pulled Kara to her feet. "Let's get you some food." He watched as her eyes brightened up when she heard food. 

-//-//-//-

Later in the morning Kara watched as Joe got Barry and Iris off to school and she played with her device more. 

Meanwhile Joe had to call the department and explain his situation. "I can't come in today I have kinda adopted and foreign child and she needs help learning English." Joe nodded as the person on the other side talked and talked. "I will come in tomorrow and Sunday. Yes deal." He hung up and went to find Kara. He found her hiding beneath the window in a ball holding her ears again. "Kara are you alright?"

"Loud!" She pointed at the lawnmower across the street.

Joe rubbed her shoulders and soothed her till she could control her hearing again. Kara started playing with her device again and after a while Joe went and cleaned up the house some more. Around lunch Kara got up and went to find Joe. She found him sitting in the living room reading, he looked up when he saw her. 

"Do you need something Kara?" He asked politely. 

"Food, please?" Kara looks at her feet unsure, but Joe smiled and and lead her to the kitchen. 

After eating Kara returned to her device and stayed there until Iris and Barry got home. Kara waiting by the door and smiled at the two as they walked in. Barry smiled back, but Iris glared back which made her smile faultier. 

"Dad how come Kara doesn't have to go to school?" Iris complained to her father. 

Before Joe can answer Kara walks in "What is school?"

"A place where all of the kids go. Duh." Iris makes a face at Kara and stalks away. Joe sighs and explains the real meaning of school. 

"Why me not go school?" She looks up at the man confused. 

"Because you have a lot to learn of english as is from your device." Joe explains

Kara hold up her device which is dented and broken. "I hurt it"

Nodding Joe takes the broken device and leads Kara to the bookshelf. "Did it teach you how to read?" Kara shakes her head understand enough words. "Then I will teach you." Joe begins teaching Kara how to read and is amazed at how quickly Kara learns. Eventually he leaves to make dinner knowing Kara had learnt enough to be able to read on her own. 

-//-//-//-

Once dinner was read Joe sends Barry to get Kara and Barry walks off. Joe continues to put the food on the table when Barry comes running into the kitchen. 

"Joe come quick it's Kara!" Joe quickly puts the food down and follows Barry as he leads him to Kara. 

Looking around he doesn't see her. "Very funny now go get her!" Joe snaps annoyed with Barry. Barry just stares at the ceiling as Iris walks in behind them to see what's happening. 

"What a freak! Next thing you know she sets things on fire by looking at them." Iris snaps up loudly to make sure Kara can hear, which was unnecessary. 

Kara frowns and lands. "Can you not....?"

Joe interrupts Iris' next comment with "No we can't fly. Dinner is ready." Joe grabs Iris' shoulder and leads her ahead of everyone else. He leans over and whispers to her. "Do not be so rude, you want to be a reporter some day? Pretend you have to make an article about her."

-//-//-//-

Later in the evening Barry finds Kara at his door with a book looking excited. "What did you find?"

"Birds!" Kara opened the book for him to see. "They are pretty!"

Barry shrugs kinda sad it wasn't something cooler. "Yeah I guess. Don't you have birds where you're from?"

Kara frowns slightly and shakes her head. "No, we had... Flying lizards." Kara nods when she finds the right words. 

"Flying lizards! You mean dragons! That's amazing! Did you ride them?" Barry jumps up excitedly.

Before Kara can figure out what Barry said Iris appears at the door. "What did you alien discover now?" 

Kara blushes and tried to leave but Iris stops here. "Please?" Kara looks up hopefully. 

Iris laughs "I'm surprised she can even speak English with how stupid she looks." 

Kara glares at the other girl giving up on english she turns to Kryptonese /"You would be surprised how stupid you are, you pretend advanced beings!"\

Iris glares feeling like Kara mocked her when she used her native language and she tries to push Kara who doesn't budge. Iris tries again harder and still Kara doesn't move. Finally really angry Iris balls her hand up and swings it into Kara's shoulder. Kara surprised by the motions can hardly move and has to listen to the loud, at least it her, crack of Iris' wrist breaking. Kara winces as Iris cries out in pain and Barry runs to get Joe. 

Kara sinks to her knees holding her ears repeating sorry over and over again as tears fill her eyes. Iris yells at Kara calling her multiple names louder each time. Joe gets to the door and pulls Iris out and takes her to the hospital leaving Barry to watch Kara. 

"Are you okay, Kara?" Barry stands awkwardly in the door. 

"No. I could have moved." Kara pulls her knees to her chest and let's her tears fall onto her knees. 

"So why didn't you?"

"I was surprised... She should not have" Kara shakes her head. "I should go. I am not wanted." 

"Joe wants you! I want you! You're cool and an alien which is even cooler. 

Frowning Kara stands and decides to listen to Barry. "I am tired." And Kara heads to her bed. 

-//-//-//-

When Joe and Iris finally got home, with Iris' wrist in a hard cast, Barry had been waiting for them. Iris went straight to bed, but Barry stopped Joe

"Kara didn't mean to. She tried to move out of the way." Barry explained defending his new friend. 

"I know that she never would hurt someone. Is she sleeping?" Joe looked at the stairs to the basement.

Barry shook his head "No. She won't stop crying. I didn't know what to do."

Nodding Joe walked towards the stairs. "For not just go to bed. I'll do talk to her. Make sure she is okay." Barry quickly hurried upstairs and Joe went downstairs. Walking through the hall he gets to Kara's room and finds the door open. Knocking and entering he finds Kara kneeling in the corner seeming to pray in her language. Joe decides to wait till she is done and he sits on her bed. 

Kara finishes and turns to Joe. "I tried not to." 

Joe stops Kara quickly. "I know you didn't mean to. I came to see how you were feeling. To see if you needed anything."

Kara shakes her head. "No. I am good."

Joe nods and gets up and heads to the door. "If you need anything, Barry and I will help you. I promise."

Joe turns and leaves closing the door behind him. He pauses at the stairs when he hears the first sob break out. Sighing he heads up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for people who like Iris (I don't think she would be this way either) I needed an early antagonist to replace how Alex was at the for Kara in the TV show.
> 
> For the next chapter I plan on having Kara's first day of school and depending on how much that takes up, I might include various one shots of her school life. 
> 
> As for Kara's future job, I came across a fanfic of Kara as a firefighter so I am pretty set on that but for anyone who knows. Is central city a coastal city? Because I might go with coast guard instead if it is.


	3. Instinct and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Kara's first day at school to Kara's short lived fame. All of her troubles and her faults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 4500 words this chapter!

"Barry, Iris! Get Kara and get out the door." Joe yells and jumps as a very excited blonde appears out of thin air. "Kara!"

"Sorry Joe! I'm just so excited. Human School!" Kara beams up to the man who smiles lightly. 

"I know but you can't use your powers. No flying running, definitely no fighting, and no cheating. Just keep your glasses on as well." Nodding the blonde skipped outside to wait for Barry and Iris. Joe quickly sent the other two out and smiled glad that Iris had finally accepted Kara. 

-//-//-//-

Tony Woodward sat near the doors and watched all the new students come into the school. Tony was big for his age and often used it to his advantage. He smiled when he found who he was looking for, the poor Barry Allen. He got up and went to intercept the boy. 

"Hey! BB! Welcome to high school!" Tony shoves Barry to the ground and looks around at the small crowd. 

"Why you do this? It not nice." A small voice says. 

Tony looks around for the source and finds a small blonde girl. "Who are you?

The girl smiles and sways side to side a little. "I am Kara"

"Oh good for you! You can actually speak!" Tony watches as the girl frowns, the steam seems to sprout out from her nostril. 

Iris seeing this jumps in. "She's learning English." 

Kara nods and adds "I am alien!"

"She means foreign."

Tony frowns. "What ever." He marches away and once he is far enough away Iris helps Barry up from where he was sitting.

"Let's get to class."

-//-//-//-

At lunch Barry lead Iris and Kara to a table that no one is sitting at. On their way to their table Tony stepped in front of them and stopped them. 

"The new girl is gonna sit with us today." He gestures to Kara, smiling slightly. 

She shakes her head. "No thank you. You can sit with me." Kara goes to step around Tony but stops when he grabs her shoulder. 

"It wasn't a question." He starts pulling her toward his table. He glances down at her and flinches. "Hey calm down! If you want Iris can sit with us as well." 

"No. I sit with Barr" Kara tries to step around Tony again. She gets by and turns to thank him but sees that he intends to push her so she steps to the side. Without anything to hit he stumbles froward and goes to push her again, getting the same results. "Stop. You will hurt."

Missunderstanding Kara, Tony laughs "Then you can go cry to your mommy." And goes to push her again but she doesn't move. His hands hit her shoulders and he looks at the small girl stunned. He frowns as tears fill the girls angry glare, making his throat go dry. "Let's go guys. This freak isn't worth it!"

As soon as Tony and his gang leave Iris puts and arm around Kara "It's okay. You're fine." Iris rubs Kara's shoulder and turns to Barry, who isn't there.

He had run after Tony. "Say you're sorry!" He shoves Tony before he can turn around. "I said apologize to her!"

Tony looks at the boy and shoves him down "I don't need to."

Barry gets up and glares at the larger boy. "I said apologize!"

Looking Barry checking to see if he will back down. After the boy shows no signs of stopping, Tony shrugs. "Sorry blondie." And he leaves. 

-//-//-//-  
-Two years later-

Kara sat alone in the library with her books open on her lap. Her glasses hanging off her nose as she reads about the millions of animals on earth. Slowly a boy walks up to her. 

"You like animals? You are always reading about animals." Kara looks up and sees a tall brunette boy with a book tucked under his arm. 

"Uhm, I do like animals."

"Cool." The boy sits next to Kara. "My name's Patrick Snyder. What's yours?"

Slowly holding out her hand. "Kara." They shake hands. 

"Well it is nice to meet you Kara. What animals are your favourite." He gestures to her book. 

"I love birds they are amazing! Coming in all colours and sizes. They are beautiful." She smiles and shows him her favourite birds from her book. 

They continue talking about animals and books. They talk about him and Kara keeps diverting away from talking about herself. Eventually they learn that they share two classes together. They only stop talking when Barry comes to get Kara. 

"Kara. Joe is here. Let's go." Barry keeps eyeing up Patrick frowning. Nodding Kara grabs her books and waves goodbye to her new friend before leaving with Barry. 

-//-//-//-

At home during dinner Barry made a point to sit next to Kara closer than usual. If Kara noticed she didn't let him know. 

"So kids? How was school?" Joe looks around getting a simple good from Iris and Barry but Kara takes a breath in. 

"I got a new friend today! His name is Patrick Snyder, he likes reading and his computer. We have two classes together and we talked about books and birds! He likes birds as well!"

Both Joe and Iris smile as Kara's face brightens talking about her new friend, but Barry just leans into his meal and frowns. 

"Sounds like Kara likes someone!" Iris teases Kara, making her blush deeply and try to deny it. "When will you see him again?"

"Well I hope he will be in the library tomorrow, but I don't know."

Nodding Iris gets Kara to delve into detail about her new friend, making Barry frown into his dinner. 

-//-//-//-

The next day Kara sits down in her favourite spot in the library again and looks around for her new friend. Eventually Patrick shows up and waves at her and come sits with her. 

"Hey! How was your night?" He asks her nicely. 

"It was good. Slept well." Kara nods. 

Patrick smiles at her and they go back and continue talking going off into random topics from sports to food. Eventually Iris comes and gets Kara and Patrick quickly gives Kara his phone number. They wave goodbye and Kara skips off with Iris. On the drive home Barry sits front seat with Iris and Kara in the backseat. Kara is on her phone smiling, while Iris leans over and teases her playfully.

After dinner Joe gets Kara to help him clean up. "Did you see your friend today?"

Kara smiles widely. "I did. He gave me is number!" Joe smiles kindly down at her. 

"That's good. Just be careful around him. You don't know how he will react to your powers." Kara nods and her smile fades away. 

"I know, my powers are weaker than they used to be. It's like they're disappearing."

"Kara! Why didn't you say anything? It could be something hurting you!" Joe stands up freaking out. 

Kara shakes her head. "No, it happened a lot to the old hermits back on Krypton. If they didn't fly for a while then they had more and more trouble with it." 

"Don't you think it's come a little fast? You were flying during summer." 

Kara keeps shaking her head. "Not a lot. Just a bit besides, since I heal really fast here my powers probably became mute faster."

Joe stands still thinking. "If you think it's become a problem we can work on getting them back, but be careful."

Kara nods and finishes with the dishes before heading down to her room to talk to Patrick. Eventually Joe came down to check on her seeing that she was in bed he went to leave but heard her call for him. 

"Yes Kara?" Joe sticks his head into her room. 

"Patrick invited me to a party Friday. He said Bar and Ris can come as well. Can we go?" Kara looks at him hopefully, and Joe can't help but smile. 

"Of course, just don't forget to tell them." He watches as she smiles and gives him a hug before running upstairs to Barry and Iris. The three excitedly waited for Friday to come and when it finally did none of them could concentrate on their school work. To all of their pleasure the finally got out to the party and was greeted at the door by Patrick. 

"Hey! You guys came! Come in!" Patrick gestured them inside and walked with them beside Kara. "It's a pretty nice place for a party", gesturing around the old empty warehouse. "It belongs to my Dad's business, but they never use it."

Kara smiles and watches Patrick closely, much to Barry's jealousy. "It's amazing!"

Patrick smiles back at her. "You know, you would look great with your hair down."

Kara reaches back and pulls her hair out of her pony tail. "Like this?" Her hair drops to unto her shoulders. 

Patrick nods and leads them away from Barry and Iris, Kara gives a little wave back.

"I don't like him." Barry grumbles to no one, but Iris answers. 

"You know. It reminds me of her first month with us. She was always watching you and I. It's like she was studying us." Barry grumbles more and Iris laughs at him. "Come on let's go get something to drink."

-//-//-//-

The party went great Barry and Iris met a lot of new people and Iris got invited into the news club at school while Barry was convinced to join track for his last two years of school. Meanwhile Patrick had introduced Kara to his friends and they talked a while, but as the night went on Kara felt more and more out of place. Eventually she excused herself and went to find Barry. While she was looking for him, she kept bumping into people who were running. The room got brighter and she saw flames, she stepped closer and suddenly felt the heat , causing her to stagger back. She looked around for Barry and Iris, but didn't see them, soon she decided to head outside to see if they were there. 

Outside was loud and everyone was packed together but eventually she found Iris and hugged her. "Where's Barry? Iris where is Barry?" Iris pointed into the building. 

"He went in to find out." Kara nodded and quickly ran back inside calling for Barry. 

She heard him call her name and she went towards the noise. When they first saw each other they ran and hugged each other then Barry started leading her out. As they neared the entrance they saw that the flames had already consumed the area. Barry took a step closer but a pipe fell and hit his head. Kara grabbed him and tried to fly out but couldn't, she tried her freeze breath next but couldn't put out the flames. She pulled Barry in close to her and began to search for an exit. Realizing that there is no way out she decided to bring him to the basement which had was full of cement barricades. Kara pulled two close and slide a third on top and and broke the ground to bury Barry in dirt. She laid above Barry knowing she could take the fire. 

Outside the fire department had finally arrived, Iris seeing them ran to them. "Kara and Barry are still inside! You have to get them."

"We'll do our best" one of them said and they started spraying the fire with their hoses. Two tried to go in but got called back because it was too dangerous. Eventually Parents started showing up to be with their kids, Joe was the first to be there. The firefighters had fought the fire for almost half a hour before the building collapsed. Watching the building fall, Iris couldn't help but feel as if the weight fell on her instead of the ground. After the kids were checked out by the ambulances and the parents gave the police their information they were allowed to return home. Iris and Joe sat around, hoping for a miracle. When the fire was out, a search team was put together to find Kara and Barry, three of the firefighters joined in and together eleven people went sifting through the cool rubble. 

The sun was coming up before one of the firefighters yelled "Hey! I hear someone!" Instantly everyone went there and started pulling the rubble to the side. For the large pieces they used the winch on the firetruck. Once it was all clear someone hauled up the unconscious Barry first, then Kara's limp body. They were both rushed to the hospital, with Iris and Joe close behind. At the hospital Iris and Joe were stopped at the door and brought to the side where they had to stay. 

After a hour a doctor came to talk to them. "They are both up, but Barry is still a bit out of it. I'll take you to them and explain." The doctor starts to lead the pair to the rooms. "Barry's skin is perfectly fine. It's like her wasn't even in the fire, but he has a really bad concussion. Kara on the other hand as horrible burns on her back and a broken shoulder." Iris and Joe exchange confused looks, but keep quiet as they enter the room. Kara is lying with her back up and doesn't notice them enter, but Barry smiles widely. 

"Hey you too. Cool party wasn't it. Fireworks!" Barry smiles and accepts a hug from Iris while Joe walks over to Kara. 

"How are you feeling Kara?" She whispers something quietly so Joe leans in and she repeats it. 

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. It's my fault we went to the party." Tears fill Kara's eyes and her voice is too weak to show her emotion. 

"Kara. Both Iris and Barry are fine. It's you I'm worried about." He leans in and whispers. "Why aren't you healing?"

"They're gone..." Joes sighs and puts a hand on Kara's shoulders making her gaps in pain. Joe gets up and heads outside for air, once there he sees several news vans outside. They notice him seconds after he sees them and they rush towards him. 

"Do you know the kids who survived the fire?" The first person shouts followed by several questions. Joe glares at them and turns back to go inside ignoring all of their questions. 

-//-//-//-

That Monday Barry was allowed to return to school while Kara had to stay at home and spend the whole day lying on her stomach. Twice reporters came to the house asking for an interview, but both times Kara was asleep and Joe didn't want to wake her to see if she wanted the interview. Around noon someone called and asked if they could have a two person interview with Kara and the fireman who found her. Explaining her situation Joe told them that if she wanted to they could and that he will get back to them by that night. 

Knocking on her door Joe peaks in to see if Kara is sleeping. "Hey Kara? How you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm not very hungry." Kara quietly says. Joe enters and leans against the wall

"I got a call, from a news company. They want to interview you with the fireman that found you."

Kara scoffs. "Why do they want to interview me? It's my fault Barry was there. If we didn't even go they would be fine."

"That's why they want to interview you. Because you saved Barry's life. It isn't your fault that you wanted to go to the party. You had no way of knowing about the fire."

Kara hides her face "I'll do the interview, only once they let me sit."

Joe nods and pats Kara's head lightly, before heading upstairs to call the reporter back. 

-//-//-//-

It was three days later when Kara could finally sit and that afternoon she was brought to the news station where she met the firefighter who had found her. Smiling the man pulls her into a hug causing her to groan in pain. It took half a hour to set up the cameras and get the two set up with the interviewer. 

"Hello, we are live with Central City News. Today I am joined by Ross Milard, and Kara West. You may have heard how a warehouse caught fire while a bunch of high school kids were having a party. Ross was one of the first people on the scene. Could you tell us what you encountered?"

Ross nods and sits up taller in his chair. "When we first got there the building was in flames, with no way in or out. I heard one of my buddies talking to a girl about how her two friends were still inside. I grabbed my buddy and went to try to get inside but our Captain told us to stay outside. He didn't want any pointless heroics. After about half a hour the fire had eaten away from most of supports and the building fell. It put out most of the flames, so we came behind and finished up. Only the two students were unaccounted for so most of my squad left as our shift had ended mid fight, but me and two friends stayed behind. We figured we could at least help find the bodies of the two people trapped." 

Ross finishes and seems to be embarrassed by not being more heroic. The interviewer jumps in. "Wow! The two people stuck inside were Barry Allen and Kara West. Kara can you tell us what happened with the fire?"

Kara pauses and seems to stare off into nowhere before starting. "When I first saw the fire I went looking for Barry and my sister Iris, when I couldn't find them I tried looking outside. I found Iris there who told me Barry was still inside looking for me... I went to find him, which didn't take that long, but by the time we did meet up the fire had already covered the doors. A bar fell on Barry and he got knocked out. Once I couldn't find an exit I took Barry into the basement where I hide us between some old concrete barricades. Eventually everything went dark and after what seemed like forever there was light.... I called out and when I heard they had heard me I fell asleep." Kara wipes her eyes and looks away from everyone. 

"Both with their own heroic tales! As we know Ross had been the one to hear Kara and pulled them both out, so now we want to know more about our heroes." Kara blushes and keeps quiet so Ross jumps in.

"I grew up in Columbus, but moved here for a quieter life. Eventually I got into volunteer firefighting and found I loved it so I stuck with it. Now I'm a lieutenant firefighter with squad 43." 

"Amazing. And you Kara? What can we know about you?"

Kara frowns and slouches down. "I was adopted by Joe west into his family when I was 12. My parents had died in a fire after getting me out. I go Central High with Barry and Iris."

"You lost your family in a fire and nearly lost your own life in one a few years later. You spent nearly a whole weekend in the hospital and have only just recently been allowed to walk around. How did you get your injuries and how has life been with them?"

"In the basement of the warehouse something had broken the ground and I decided to bury Barry in the dirt. I buried myself on top of him to shield him from the flames. I... I could feel the fire on my back..." Kara feels tears fall down her cheeks and she takes a deep breath. "I didn't want to move even though it hurt. Something hit my back and fell off my so I think that's when I broke my arm." 

"Can we see your burns?" Both the interviewer and Ross sit forward. Kara sighs and pulls her sweater to show them her shoulder, wincing while she does. The interviewer flinches back when she sees the white bubbly surface of her skin while Ross gasps. 

"I've never seen a worse burn." Ross sits back amazed. "You're an amazing, heroic person Kara. Amazing." Kara puts her sweater back and blushes. 

"Sadly that's all the time we have, but join us next time for a chiropractor who says he can give you 30 extra years on your life!"

Once the cameras and everything turns off Kara gets directed behind to where Joe is, they have to stick around talking to various people and eventually they are allowed to return home. Once home Kara heads straight to bed only to be woken up a hour later by Joe. 

"Kara, come eat. You will feel better." Joe rubs Kara's head gently. 

"When can I go to school?" 

"The doctor said Monday is the earliest but no physical activity till he says so." Nodding Kara gets up and goes to eat.

-//-//-//-

Barry and Iris had left for school early because of clubs and activities, so Kara had to walk alone. When she finally got into the doors she questioned if she should head back as everywhere she went people got quiet and stared. Blushing she hurried to her locker and to her first class. When she gets they she freezes at the door, everyone is staring at her again. It happens wherever she goes. Sitting down in her spot she hides her red face in her book, trying not to hear everyone whispering about her. 

"Hey Kara! Glad you're back!" Kara looks up to see Patrick leaning against her desk. 

Kara can't help but look surprised. "I thought we weren't friends..." 

Patrick scoffs. "What makes you think something like that? We will always be friends."

"Oh. It's just you didn't answer any of my texts, or anything." Kara looks down into her book as the teacher walks in. 

The day went by much the same, people claiming to be her friends even though she had never met them. Her lunch table was unnaturally crowded, and a bunch of people were giving her compliments. By the end of the day she went to go read in the library but there were a bunch of people waiting for her so she texted Joe and told him she would be walking home. As Kara left the building she heard someone calling her name, sighing she turned to the person calling for her. 

"Kara wait!" It was Patrick running to catch up to her. Sighing again she waited pulling her books to her chest. "Thank you, for waiting." Kara nods and starts walking with Patrick. 

"Do you live the same way?" She gestures to the sidewalk. 

"Yeah, I decided to go home early when the library was filled. Guess you did the same." Patrick steps closer to her so that their shoulders are only inches apart. 

"We're you told what started the fire?" Kara looks up curious, having heard it was someone playing with firecrackers.

"Yeah... It kinda was my fault. We were having fun with some firecrackers and I tossed one to close to some gasoline and well yeah." Patrick rubs his neck nervously. 

"Oh okay." Kara looks forward. "Why didn't you answer my texts?" 

"I got grounded, because of the fire."

Kara tries to hide her smile. "Wish I knew. It sucked not having many people to talk to." 

Patrick smiles at her. "Hey, I saw your interview. They treated the firefighter like he did something great. He didn't do anything heroic really." 

Kara stops him abruptly. "He found Barry. And me." She adds herself as an afterthought. 

"Yeah I know, but like anyone could have done that." Patrick puts his hands in his pockets shrugging. 

"He stayed back. He must have been exhausted. Under his gear for hours and then taking many more to look for us. I'd say he was pretty heroic." 

Patrick nods. "Yeah, you're probably right."

They keep walking and talking Kara trying to talk about school that she missed while Patrick kept pushing talking about the fire and how he could have done what she did. Soon they got to out front of Joe's house and Kara turned to leave. 

"Kara wait." Patrick grabs her to stop her. 

Kara turns to look at him but he pulls her in and kisses her. She is shocked and doesn't know what to do, Patrick kisses her hard and only stops when she hisses in pain as he pulls on her back. Kara stammers out an excuse about having to go and quickly runs to the house and unlocking it. She watches as Patrick waits a bit before leaving and heading the way they came. Kara couldn't help but smile unable to read she spent the hours till dinner watching TV. When dinner finally came around she couldn't wait to tell everyone the news. 

"So guys guess what happened today?" Not getting any answers that were close. "Patrick kissed me!" Kara says excitedly and watches as their reactions aren't anywhere near what she thought they would be. 

Joe sits back and watches her carefully, Barry nodded glumly and continued eating, while Iris started laughing. "He doesn't like you. He just kissed you because you're famous."

Kara blushes "That's not true! We walked all the way home together and talked." Kara crosses her arms angrily. 

"Do you remember last year when Sarah saved that man's life when a car ran a red light? Two weeks later Patrick and her are dating!" Iris crosses her arms as if she won. 

"Well that was last year he is different now. He just couldn't talk to me until today, cause he was grounded and didn't have his phone." Kara glares at Iris. 

Barry mumbles quietly. "No he wasn't. He texted me for physics homework. He doesn't even know you."

Kara glares at them both and sighs. "You're just jealous because he likes me and not you!" She states, getting more and more annoyed when they laugh at her. 

"I am one hundred percent sure Barry doesn't like him and I'm dating Jared." Iris laughs out. "Patrick doesn't really care about you."

Kara frowns and stands up. "If he doesn't care then why would he kiss me!"

"He wants your fame sweetie. Don't be friends with him." Joe finally says something causing Kara to exclaim loudly and stomp to her room. Later than night when Joe decided to finally check on her, he hears her talking in her room.

Kara is bent over the amulet her mother had once given her with tears in her eyes. "Mom, why do they have to be right? Why can't someone actually like me? I just wish I could fit in." Kara pauses to take a deep breath trying to stop the tears from flowing but her vision just clouds over and she feels the slide over her cheeks. "I wish I was normal. I wish... I wish Krypton never blew up and I wish I never lost you... Would you be angry that I had failed? That I couldn't protect Kal?" 

Hearing the stairs creeks she jumps into bed unknowing that it was Joe heading back upstairs. Joe spent the next few days checking to see if Kara had stopped with this boy and took everyone out for icecream when she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many things to talk about. First that I can think of is Kara's powers going away. 
> 
> In the first prologue I said that Kara's powers would eventually go completely mute (I have plans) so I decided to start here. As for the comparison to old hermits on Krypton losing their flight. As for the hermits I don't know if there were any, but the original creator of superman described kryptonians (on krypton) as havingn flight and superstrength. (I did my research.)
> 
> As for Patrick. He's just someone to make Barry jeleous. Don't tell Kara. 
> 
> I know Kara would have learnt their names by now, but I have decided that she uses the first names she gave them as their nicknames. 
> 
> Central City is in Ohio. No coast. So Kara will be a firefighter. If there was a coast I would have out the "fire" out on a boat or something of the equivalent. 
> 
> Tony is actaully the flashes bully from either the comics or the show can't remember where I heard it, but he will be popping up now and then. 
> 
> Next chapter will be starting with Kara's time in the firefighter academy I think so I have some research. 
> 
> If anyone wants me to clearify soemthing I missed jsut comment and I should edit the notes or reply asap. Usually same day. Same goes for suggestions. I cannot stress this enough. Please give me suggestions! Anything if you think it's stupid still post it. The more you help me the better the story. Tell me what I do wrong. Tell my why you don't like it. Please. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	4. Panic and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's panic over her future job while Barry and Iris check out Colleges. Later Barry's birthday causes Barry to have to get back on Kara's good side.

Kara sits at the table with papers sprawled out in front of her. Grumbling loudly as she flips through them, after graduating she decided to pick something she wants to do. She brought it down to three... No four jobs she might want to do. Firefighter, police officer, parole officer, or a paramedic. She wanted to become a firefighter because her meeting with Ross Milard had temporarily convinced her that she should become a firefighter. A few months later she had been walking around with Iris visiting some shops....

-/flashback\\-

"We should stop for lunch soon, I'm getting hungry." Kara dances around holding Iris' hand. 

"You're always hungry!" Kara just shakes her head and pulls Iris towards a restaurant. When a guy steps around the corner with a knife. 

"Give me your money! Quickly!" Kara and Iris hand over their wallets quickly. The guy gestures to Kara's amulet. "That necklace as well!" 

Kara's hand grabs it not wanting to part with the last thing she has to remember krypton by. "No..." The man grabs her arm and pulls her down and forcibly takes the necklace off 

"Stop!" Someone yells at the man, who looks up and runs off. That someone is an police officer who runs over to Kara and Iris. "Are you okay?"

Kara clenches her hand to her throat and sobs out. "My necklace...." The officer nods to Iris and runs after the man. The officer doesn't return for a while, but when he does he finds Kara still sobbing and Iris trying to comfort her. 

"It was the only thing my mother left me! I should have been more careful with it! Ris why did I have to lose it?" Iris just makes soothing noises and rubs Kara's back. 

"I couldn't catch man." The officer says and hold out his hands. "But he eventually dropped your wallets and your necklace."

Kara paused for a second as her eyes light up. She leaps up and hugs the officer tightly. "Thank you so much!" Then she steps back blushing as she realizes what she did. Iris gratefully accepts their wallets and helps up Kara's necklace back on. They say 'thank you' multiple more times before leaving the officer. 

"If I only had my powers!" Kara starts before Iris interrupts. 

"We both know you decided to stop using your powers because you were happy you didn't have to hold back and wouldn't hurt anyone."

-/end of flashback\\-

Smiling her hand grabs the amulet. Pausing again she goes to the parole officer because she would love to help bad people become good people. Kara still wants to be able to save people as a paramedic does. She grabs her hair and screams to herself, frustrated that she had left it for so long. 

"What happened?" Joe peeks in at Kara, who just glares back. 

"Rao curse this planet! It's impossible to pick a job!" Kara crosses her arms and pouts at her papers as if that will work. 

Joe laughs and leans in the door. "Don't curse the planet. You would have had to do the same on Krypton." 

Kara scoffs and laughs. "Nope I was born for a specific job, but that job doesn't exist here so..." Kara stares off into the distance thinking to herself. Joe taking the time slips out knowing she has to choose herself. Meanwhile Barry and Iris were off checking out colleges together, Barry to become a CSI and Iris for Journalism. Together the had met with representatives from four colleges and were on their way to check out the central city college. 

"Do you think Kara will be okay? She seemed very panicked when we left." Barry looks down at Iris who just sighs. 

"She will be fine. I think she knows what she wants to do, but is to afraid she will fail. That's probably the only reason she isn't doing it." Iris stops Barry's comment by pointing out the college and pulling him along with her. Once they get to the door the talk to the front desk and someone comes by to show them around. After get a quick tour of the facility and getting all their answers Iris texts Kara.

"Hey! We're coming home now just finished up!" 

Kara responds quickly. "Good because I wanna tell you my decision!" Smiling Iris shares the news with Barry who is trying to get a cab. "HURRY!" Kara's final text comes through just as Barry finally waves down a cab. 

-//-//-//-  
-(Five years later)-

"Good! You got here on time!" Kara rushes Iris inside where Joe and various friends of Barry's are waiting.

"Kara! You know he is gonna be late!" Iris argues wanting to take her time. 

"Yup that's why he is supposed to be here right now. No go hide your present and get everyone to hide!" Kara starts motioning for people to hide in the kitchen and the closets and when everyone is hidden Kara watches the window for Barry. When he finally appears Kara and Iris rush to sit on the couch and pretend to watch TV. 

As Barry opens the door he looks around and looks surprised at the empty building. "I'm confused now..."

Kara jumps up. "Good Barry you're here! I've got great news! I couldn't wait to tell you!" Iris had told Kara that she would tell wait until today to tell him her news, due to Kara being horrible at hiding her emotions. 

Iris gets up. "Can you tell us now? You made me wait nearly a hour." She does a much better job at hiding her emotions. 

"Hold up let me sit down first." Barry sets his bags and jacket on the side of the couch and sits down. Kara sits down across from him and Iris beside him. 

"So you know how I went in for a job interview at that place last week? Well I finally go a call and I got hired!" Kara squeaks with excitement and watches Barry for his reaction. 

Barry nods. "I know Joe told me. I just don't see why you would wait for today to tell me." He smirks knowingly. "You are horrible at throwing surprise parties." 

Iris calls out for everyone to come out saying that Barry figured it out. Iris got the party started and got everyone having fun before tracking down Barry and cornering him. 

Before he can say anything she smacks the back of his head. "You owe someone an apology."

Rubbing his head and looking down. "Gee, sorry."

Iris scoffs. "Not me. The someone who spends a whole month each year planning a birthday party for us. It's your fault you told her that you like surprise parties." 

Barry looks off into the party where he finds Kara standing off to the side occasionally talking to someone. He feels a pang of guilt in his chest as he sees her wear her brave face. He heads over to her unsure on how to start. 

When she sees him coming she tries to slip away but Barry stops her. "Stop." He pulls her to a stop and makes sure she isn't going any where. 

"Having fun Barry? It is your party anyways." Kara smiles as big as she can at him. 

Barry just sighs. "You have your face." Getting a look of worry from Kara as she reaches up to feel her face, pausing at the end. "The face you have when someone hurt you and you don't want them to know."

Kara scoffs and tries to brush it off. "Pffsh what are you talking about?" 

"Kara... I'm sorry." Barry pauses unsure what else to say.

"You say that a lot you know." Kara brushes passed him and heads out the door. Pausing almost like he was going to follow her, but seeming to decide better he turns back to the party. The party continues for another two hours without a sign of Kara, so Barry tries to track down Iris. Eventually he finds her talking to a guy in the kitchen. 

"Iris have you scene Kara? I haven't seen her in a while." Iris shrugs. 

"I haven't seen her since I sent you to apologize." And she turns back to her friend, while Barry heads back into the party to search for Kara. Asking a few people and checking the rooms as well as the fire escape. Eventually he starts up to the roof sure that she will be there, but when he gets there it's empty. Panicking he heads back to the party to Iris, but decided against it when he found her lips locked with the guys. He goes off into one of the empty rooms and tries texting Kara. 

"Hey. Are you okay? Where are you?" Instead of getting a reply his phone buzzes as it receives a call from Kara. He answers quickly "Kara! Where are you?"

"Not Kara, but you are in big trouble." Joe's voice comes from the phone and Barry can't help but panic once again. 

"Is she okay? Is she there?" 

Joe just sighs. "No and yes. Go back to your party I'll see you tomorrow. Don't you dare come home until then." Joe hangs up before Barry can respond. Slowly he puts his phone down and returns to the party unable to focus on it has his head is filled with Kara. After what feels like years to Barry the party ends and the long sleepless night ends. Knowing it's too early to head home quite yet, Barry heads to Kara's favourite donut shop. Hoping that targeting her sweet tooth would make her more forgiving. By nine Barry gets to Joe's house and before he can get to the door he finds that Joe was waiting for him. 

"I figured you would be here sooner, but I see you're gonna bribe her." Joe crosses his arms and scoffs. "Do you care about her?"

Barry pauses at the question. "What? How could I not? She does so much for everyone. She is the most selfless person I know."

Joe raises an eyebrow. "So selfless you forget about her feelings?" Barry starts to reply but stops unable to think of anything to say. "We had an interesting conversation when she came here last night. At one point I had to ask when her birthday was and I found the reason why she spends so much time on yours and Iris' birthdays."

"Why?" Barry leans against the porch. 

"Go ask her for yourself, but if you hurt her again... You can only guess the amount of trouble you'll be in." Barry nods and heads inside to Kara's room. Once there he finds her laying in her bed with her back facing him. 

Barry sits at her feet. "I brought some donuts. I figured it would help you talk to me." Barry feels a light nudge from Kara's feet as she tried to push him away. 

"I don't want any donuts and I don't want to talk."

Barry sighs and puts the donuts on her dresser, before starting to leave. "I'll try again later." Barry waits a hour without Kara coming out so he decided to head downstairs to try again. 

"Go away." Barry can't help but smile then sees the donuts are untouched and his smile is gone. 

"I've never seen you so upset you'd ignore donuts. I'm really sorry." Barry sits by her feet again. "Can I ask you a question?"

Kara pulls the covers up to hide her face more, but Barry can still hear her sniffle. "Fine."

Barry stares at the wall. "Why do you spend so much time on our birthdays? I always figured you wouldn't care since you said Krypton didn't celebrate them."

"They don't, but they should." 

Barry waits for her to finish, but realizes she isn't going to. "You didn't answer my question."

Kara sniffles and rubs her eyes. "I don't have one. Not here." Barry frowns.

"Kara? Are you saying you spend so much time on our birthdays to try and make up for you not having a birthday?" Kara doesn't say anything, but she covers her head in her blankets. "Do you remember your first day with us? You kept playing with that weird toy that you broke the next day?" 

"It taught me english."

"Yeah. I remember the day too. I remember the date as well... So I figure that October twenty third is your Earth-Birthday. What do you think?"

Kara slowly sits up. "You remember the date?" Seeing Barry nod. "That will be my day?"

"Yes. We can celebrate it as your birthday."

"My very own Earth-Birthday... I don't like surprises though or parties." 

Barry laughs as Kara seems to start a list. "Or loud music, loud places, people and such. Nothing that will make you panic and most definitely no popcorn machines."

Kara grumbles. "That wasn't my fault! The kernels hurt."

Barry can't help but smile. "They only hurt you because you sent them flying the speed of bullets while burning hot." He rubs Kara's back lightly. "I'll tell Iris about your Earth-Birthday, but for now enjoy your donuts."

"Bye Barry." Kara whispers sadly as he heads up the stairs. Once upstairs Barry finds Joe sitting at the table. 

"So. Are you forgiven?" Joe sips his coffee slowly. 

"Kinda. I can't believe she is so selfless that she wouldn't ask for her own birthday." Barry stands by the table. "By the way. October twenty third. Her Earth-Birthday. I'm off I've got to tell Iris and I'm gonna help clean up their apartment." Barry starts heading for the door, but Joe stops him. 

"She may seem strong and may act strong, but that just means that when she breaks. She breaks hard." Joe points at Barry with a threatening look on his face. "Don't you dare hurt her like that again." Barry has no choice but to nod and leave. 

Once he gets back to Kara's and Iris' apartment he finds that Iris had already cleaned most of the apartment. "Morning."

Iris stops cleaning and looks at him. "Where were you? I had to clean all this on my own!" 

Barry holds his hands up in surrender. "I'll explain, but first. October twenty third, Kara's Earth-Birthday. Don't forget."

Iris looks up confused. "Okay now explain."

"You remember how last night Kara went missing and we,,, well we couldn't find her?" Barry slows as Iris crosses her arms and leans on the counter. "I owed her an apology and Joe told me that she was there. I learnt that she would rather focus on our birthdays than ask for her own."

Iris nods. "I asked here about her birthday. She didn't seem to care about it so I figured, I guess I wasn't really thinking."

Barry nods. "You busy tonight? I'm going to bring Kara to that restaurant she loves."

"Good. I'll be there." Iris turns to leave. "Did you go to Starling city for any reason? Your boss called me."

Barry shrugs. "I heard they had a vigilante so I wanted to check it out. Nothing important." 

"You bringing Kara to the particle accelerator thingy? She would enjoy that."

"If I can get off, but you can go rest. I'll finish this." Barry shoos Iris to her room and heads to finish cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see Kara doesn't have a job. I really don't know what to pick as she would need a job that she can do effectively without her powers. I gave four possible options but I am not stuck on those. Please comment and tell me your choice. 
> 
> I am going to include 'Arrow' but not as much as The Flash crew. As for Kara she has her glasses and wears her hair up if that wasn't known to you. 
> 
> If you can guess The Flash is going to show up soon or at least what makes him show up. As for Kara's powers they have practically gone mute at this point but she has a small portion of her abilities. Just really good vision and stronger faster and such, but only so that if someone were paying attention they would notice.


	5. Accelerating Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Barry plan to go to see the particle accelerator, but Barry gets stopped. Kara makes a calendar with her team for charity.

Kara sits with Barry in his lab, waiting on him to finish. "How long is it going to take? I can't wait to watch the particle accelerator!" Kara complains with her pouting face. 

Barry laughs at her. "It's done I just wanted to see you get bored first." Kara crosses her arms and grabs her jacket, but Barry is already at the door "Let's go!" Barry and Kara head out into the main part of the station and are about to walk out when Captain Singh flags them down. 

"Barry I hate to interrupt your date, but there was just another murder and we need you to pick up samples." 

Kara waved her arms "No! No it's not a date!" 

Barry puts a hand on her shoulder. "Sure I'll go do that. Do you want me to do the tests today or can they wait for tomorrow?"

Singh looks at Barry, but pauses and sees Kara using her puppy dog eyes. "Get as much done as you can. I wouldn't want you to be late for your not date." Singh smiles and leaves. Kara crosses her arms and turns to Barry. 

"I'll be at StarLabs, you better not be late." Barry nods and watches as she leaves. Barry heads to the crime scene getting everything he needs and brings it back to the lab checking the time as he does. Barry is about to leave when Singh steps in. 

"Barry. I know you had plans but we need that done today." Barry opens his mouth to complain, but Singh stops him. "I'm sure your friend will understand, with her job and all." Barry nods and turns back to work, once he hears Singh leave, he pulls out his phone and calls Kara. 

"Hey. I can't make it. I need to finish this today." Barry has a tone of sadness in his voice and Kara can feel her annoyance fading away. 

"It's okay. I know how much you love your job." Kara looks at the crowd gathering around the entrance to the labs. "I hope you catch the bad guy." Kara smiles hoping that she can make Barry smile.

Barry laughs lightly. "I will." And hangs up. Kara puts her phone away and rushes to catch up with the crowd.

-//-//-//-

Kara stands in front of her team at StarLabs looking for people who need help. Her captain orders the squad to go into groups of three. Kara's lieutenant motioned her and another of her squad forward and they took the far left side. There they found people from the human stampede that occurred, they quickly checked everyone and helped the ones most injured to where the ambulances were arriving. 

"Kara! Come here!" Kara hands off the woman she was helping over to a squad mate and heads towards where her Captain called her. 

"Yes Captain Jorge?" Kara comes up and sees three people struggling to move a try that had fallen from the violent storm that brewed up. 

"Go over by the roots. We're gonna try and pull it out so that the ambulances can get in more." Kara positions herself and prepares to pull the tree. "Ready? 1-2-3, pull!" The four of them pull the tree moving slowly, but can't get it out. 

"It's still attached too much!" Kara calls up the line to Jorge. 

"Bradley! Go get the axe. Sam, help Kara brace it up." Sam nods and moves to the base of the tree where Kara had shrug off her jacket and wrapped it around the tree. Sam quickly does the same and together they lift the base up half a foot and brace it on their shoulders. By then Bradley had returned with the axe and hacked away the largest root. 

"That's good, Cap!" Bradley puts the axe down and moves to help Sam and Kara out. 

"Okay guys. Ready? 1-2-3!" The three of them pull the tree out and slide it towards the wall where they were collecting all the debris. The night continued in similar fashion, but they continued to work and eventually got replaced on the scene. Heading back to the station, Kara couldn't wait to lie down and sleep. Once they got there everyone started changing and Kara put on some of the stations sweats and a sweatshirt. Kara and her eleven squad mates plop down in the living area three turn to watch TV while Bradley sits next to Kara. 

"It was a pretty crazy storm. Came from nowhere! Don't'cha think?" Bradley looks at Kara expecting a reply from the always cheerful blonde, but finds her asleep. He smiles and motions for a blanket and covers her. 

Kara wakes to find two of her squad, Garret and Alyssa asleep on the couch while Bradley sits at the table with a coffee in hand. Kara rubs her eyes and waves at him. "Morning." He waves back and Kara comes over to meet with him.

"Coffee?" Kara nods and Bradley pours her a mug, which she immediately adds sugar too. "You got a call, from your friend Iris."

Kara nods. "You told her I was okay?"

"Yeah, she wants you to call her." Kara stares at him for a second. 

"Why?"

Bradley smiles slightly trying to be comforting. "I don't know. Just call her" Kara gets up from the table and heads over to the side room with the phone and computer. She quickly dialled Iris' cell. 

"Kara?"

"Yeah it's me. I was told to call you." Kara twirled the cord in her hand. "So I did."

Kara can hear the relief in Iris' voice. "Good. I need to talk to you. It's about Barry."

Kara feels as if all her blood had just left her, she pulls the chair and sits in it feeling her legs wobble. "What is it?"

"He is in the hospital. He was struck by lightning last night. He is in a coma." Iris' voice cracks loudly making Kara feel like she shattered. 

"Where is he?" Her eyes fill with tears faster than she thought possible. As soon as she gets the hospital name from Iris, Kara hangs up and leaves the room. Bradley seeing her, stops her from leaving. 

"What's wrong. You can't leave now." Kara shakes her head not trusting herself to talk. "Tell me."

"Barry, is in a coma. I need to go." Bradley pauses and looks around the room. 

"Go wait by the door. I'm not letting you drive yourself. I'm going to talk to the Captain." Kara nods and walks towards the door, while Bradley disappears into the station more. Soon he returns and helps Kara into his truck, "Where to." and they leave quickly. Kara spends the whole ride staring out the front window, her hands in fists as if that would stop her from crying. Once there Kara heads in and gets the room from the desk, taking only a minute to get there she sits beside Barry and allows the first of many tears to fall. 

-//-//-//-  
-(four months later)-

Kara stood with her team joking around, many of her teammates noticed that her laughs were the loudest but also the shortest lived. Bradley came to sit beside Kara, who smiled at him brightly. 

"Hey guys. You remember the place that we went to last week. They asked us if we could help with a fundraiser to replace their building. I think I'll do it but I need more than me."

Kara sits up. "Why not we do our own fundraiser for them? They have one and we have one!" Her squad talks amongst themselves agreeing. "What should we do?"

Sam sits up. "I wouldn't argue with a car wash." 

Kara smirks. "I think I would." A couple people sigh and laugh.

"What about the classic firefighter calendar?"

Kara laughs. "It's firemen calendar, so I wouldn't disagree. We could make three types. One really cool. Another just poses and fun, and the last the firemen. 

Her squad laughs. "So cool, funny, and sexy. Got it." Bradley smiles and her squad breaks up into groups who grabbed each portion of the project. Alyssa calls Kara over and they start planning a competition, and share their idea with everyone else. 

After the weekend they had their calendar sale in front of the station, while most of the Firefighters were outside Kara was inside. She held her necklace in her hand and was in a trance as she stared off into nowhere. Slowly she heard the noise of the crowd outside and decided to check it out. 

"Kara! Glad you came out. We clearly won!" Alyssa spotted Kara almost instantly.

"Oh we won?" Kara is confused as there was a large line up with a huge crowd. 

"Yeah! The Fire Women calendar is already sold out!" Alyssa went explaining a story that happened. 

"Wait sold out? How many did we have?" Kara looks into the crowd almost panicking.

"Yeah sold out. We sold all one hundred of them!" Alyssa bounces excitedly. 

"So one hundred people now have pictures of me in those little shorts? I never thought there would be this many people." Alyssa laughs and leaves Kara by the door, whose face is bright red. Bradley noticing the horror one Kara's face comes over. 

"Hey. Did you know you're famous?" Kara flinches at the word. 

"Noooooo..." Kara's voice is filled with the horror on her face. Bradley just nods and holds up his phone. 

"Hottest Firefighter. More or less the same word, but thanks to you, we not only got enough to fix the building we also got word that we are getting an upgrade to the station!"

Kara still blushes and just mumbles out, "yeah, but people have pictures of me hanging on their walls."

Bradley laughs. "Not all will be on the walls some will... Never mind. Comes sell some of the firemen calendars." Kara nods slowly and follows him to the table. Once she sits down there is a noticeable shift in the two lines. 

"Hey you're that hot firefighter!" The first person says, while Kara sighs. 

"So I've been told." Kara blushes as the person pulls out his calendar. 

"Can you sign this?" Kara looks up confused. 

"Sign it?"

"Yeah! Please?" Kara us saved from answering when Garrett comes running out. 

"Squad 7! You're being called to a fire at 156 Brooke Bay!" Kara jumps up and excuses herself before running in and getting her equipment on. Soon her and her team are leaving on the fire engine while two firefighters move the people out of the way.


	6. Fires and Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara shows her developing feelings for a certain man while another is trying to find her. Eventually Kara gets called to StarLabs, but doesn't meet who she expects to see.

Iris and Kara sit with each other in a coffee shop, Kara with three donuts while Iris has a coffee. A man walks up to their table and stands beside Kara. 

"Hey, enjoying those?" The man says to Kara who nods and takes a bite of her first donut. "Well I've got a family recipe for donuts that are really good. If you give me your number I'll give you a call and you can try them." Kara looks up interested. 

"Oh? I don't have any paper, or a pen." The man smiles and pulls out his phone and hands it to her. Kara takes it and puts her number in a smiles at Iris who is amazed. 

"Thanks. I'll call you later." The man walks off and waves. 

"I cannot believe you." Kara looks at Iris confused. 

"He has donuts..." Iris laughs at her. 

"You do this all the time. Some guys hits on you offers food or something and gets your number." Kara shrugs. 

"I like food though. Besides you can't have too many friends, especially when you're,,, well me." Iris nods sadly. "Well I have to run, see you later." Kara gets up and waves to Iris as she leaves. Iris can't help, but smile at the cheerful girl, who always sees a positive. Iris gets up and is about to leave when someone walks up to her. 

"Hey, I finally found you." Iris looks up to see the person standing in front of her. Meanwhile Kara walks off towards the station knowing she should get there before her shift. Once there she waves at her new friends and joins them by the garage. 

"Hey, you're early for your shift." Kara shrugs as Alyssa points at her. 

"Saw the time and just started walking. Figured better to be early than late." Alyssa nods while Sam comes up to them. 

"Hey Aly, TT. You guys early too?" Kara nods , while Alyssa looks confused. 

"Kara. Care to explain?" Kara looks up with the same confused expression. "TT?" Kara blushes and crosses her arms over her chest. 

Sam smiles widely. "Remember when we did those calendars? Well some people came and got Kara to sign them. Some kid decided to compare her to you and so Tiny Tits was born." Kara blushes. 

"The kid was so picky." Sam and Alyssa laugh at her. "Besides its just you, who calls me that."

"Don't worry. I've been working on changing that." Sam's smile falters when Kara looks at him. "Anyway, they finally got all the showers working again. Now we won't have to wait forever for a shower." Kara and Alyssa quietly agree and they walk into the station together. 

"Besides, not many fires happen anyway. Mostly just storm stuff, especially with that weird robberies." Kara points out, to which Alyssa nods in agreement.

"It has to be fake. Making storms to rob a bank. Magic can't be real, it's like saying aliens are real." Kara flinches. 

"You're saying you don't think that in the vastness of the universe? That other life can't exist?" Alyssa nods smugly. 

"It's either that or they're too stupid to find us." Kara laughs. 

"You do realize that you just insulted yourself?" Alyssa shakes her head again smugly. 

"Nope, aliens aren't real. Means the lather isn't true." Kara can't help but laugh. 

"I hope aliens find us now. So I can rub this in your face!"

"Now now ladies no need to fight." Sam jumps in teasing them both. The three of the head to the living area where another team and Bradley as sitting. 

"Hey Sam, Aly..." Bradley smiles wickedly "...TT" Kara jumps and stalks away from them. 

-//-//-//-

Kara, Garrett and Bradley stood together by the fire engine, at the scene where they got called to. Kara waves at Joe, who is also there, and he walks over to meet her. 

"Hey Joe! So? Any insiders?" Kara smiles at him and looks around at the rubble. 

Joe smiles. "No." Kara tilts her head back and turns on her pouty face. 

"Please?" Joe chuckles and shakes his head. 

"We don't have anything. It's a storm and lightning that's all we got. Magic" Joe laughs and shakes his head as he returns to his partner. 

Garrett and Bradley smile at her. "At least you tried. Now let's return to the station, I could go for one of those ice cream bars." Kara looks at Garrett. 

"Ice cream bars?" Bradley and Garrett laugh and pull her along. To the engine which returns them to the station, Bradley and Kara get their ice cream and walk off and end up along the side of the station. 

"I can't believe you kept this a secret from me." Kara bites into her ice cream and smiles, Bradley can't help but return it. 

Bradley chuckles. "You aren't like anything of this world." Bradley scratches the side of his neck. 

"You wouldn't believe..." Kara mumbles but smiles at the comment. 

Kara stops and leans against the wall, while Bradley stands in front of her. "You care more about anyone than, well anyone. You are stunningly beautiful." Kara blushes deeper and keeps nibbling on her ice cream. 

"You looks pretty good yourself." Bradley chuckles and finishes his ice cream. Kara smiles back at him. 

"Your eyes. They remind me of summer. My family would spend it out at our beach house, I loved watching the ocean. Your eyes, they're so bright and happy, but deep. Like the ocean." Bradley leans in closing the gap between Kara and him. Kara can feel her heart pounding in her chest and begins to worry that he can hear it. She tries to calm and takes a bite of her ice cream. "You've got some on your lip."

Kara looks up confused as Bradley leans in and their lips connect. Kara feels his heat as he leans into her more and more. He quickly jumps back from her when he hears someone walk around the corner. "I see I interrupted something." Kara turns to see who spoke but finds no one. She turns her confused looks to Bradley who's face is hard and controlled. 

"I..." Kara starts confused, but Bradley shakes his head and leaves quickly leaving Kara alone. "I don't understand..." Kara feels tears fill her eyes. "Did I do something?" She stares at the sky feeling horrible since she drove Bradley away when they finally got close. Feeling as if she were cursed to never be loved. 

Kara's phones goes off and she slowly answers it, to find that Iris is calling her. "Your shift should be done. Come to StarLabs. Now" Kara paused and inhales a long shaky breath. 

"Barry" Kara hangs up and runs in wiping her tears away. As she grabs her stuff she yells an explanation out and hurries out the door. By the time she gets to StarLabs she feels excited and happy. She rushes in barely being able to swipe her card to unlock the door, and stumbles into the Lab where Barry is being kept. 

"Good, you're here." Kara jumps and feels tears rise to her eyes when she sees Barry still unconscious on the bed. 

"I thought.... He's not better?" Kara can hear her own voice crack and she looks around, to find Kal standing alone in the room. 

Kal steps forward. "Hello, I've come to take you home." Kal opens his arms smiling, but his smile falters when Kara steps back. "Don't you want to come home?"

Kara sobs and steps towards Barry. "What kind of sick joke are you pulling?" Kara glares at Kal her eyes lighting up. 

"I just thought that you would want to come live with me. Especially since we're both. You know aliens." Kara glares at him more stalking closer. 

"So you get me to come here, make me think Barry is okay again, and you dare think I would want to live with you? You abandoned me. You left me alone on a new world even! And you have the audacity to come here. You have no idea what it means to be Kryptonian. You have no idea what the house of El is about!" Kara glares at him only a few feet away.

Kal looks confused. "I am the eldest of the family. You have no right to speak to me like that." 

"You are my little cousin!" Kara swings and connects with Kal's jaw, who goes flying into the wall cracking it. "I am the eldest of the house of El! I was alive on Krypton. You were a baby!" 

"Wow, so you're both aliens? With like powers?" Cisco walks in leading Caitlyn who looks more unsure. "As much as I would love to see you duke it out. We can't have you destroying the labs." Cisco flinches and sits down when Kara turns her glare towards him, snapping his mouth shut. 

"I have every right to banish you from the family!" Kara returns her glare at her cousin.

"You wouldn't..." 

"No! Because stronger together! That's the motto! Have you failed to realize that you effectively banished me?" Kal looks at the ground. 

"This is your together? I'm not part of it?" Kara shakes her head no, so Kal steps back. "Then I shall return home." Kal looks away and flies out the door leaving fast. Kara watches him go, then sighs and sits next to Barry holding his hand. 

"So..." Cisco steps forward but gets a smack from Caitlyn. 

"Can we just pretend you didn't find out?" Kara doesn't looks away from Barry. 

Cisco blurts out a no and gets another smack from Caitlyn. "No we can't. Sorry." Kara sighs and turns to meet them. 

"Go ahead then."

"What planet? How advanced are you? Superpowers? Are there other aliens? How did you learn English? You aren't green?" Kara can't help but laugh. 

"Okay but give me a second with these." Kara looks up and counts on her fingers. "So I was born on Krypton, we make humans look like apes, yes superpowers. Tons of other aliens, been here for a while, and not many aliens are green." Kara smiles at them happy to tell someone her secret for herself for once.

"If you think Krypton is so much better why are you here?" Cisco leans over the counter amazed by the woman in front of him. 

Kara sags down and sighs loudly. "I'm a refuge, of a destroyed planet. Krypton is no more." Cisco pauses worried he asked the wrong question. 

Caitlyn quickly jumps in to stop the silence. "So, tell us about you powers." 

Kara sits up smiling suddenly. "Well flight and super strength were from Krypton but with this yellow sun, I'm so much faster and stronger. Plus I can shoot lasers from my eyes and see super far. I can also see through most stuff, and I have freeze breath and I'm basically invincible!" Kara smiles at the two she had grown closer to.

Cisco walks up and pinches Kara, who yelps and falls onto the ground. "I thought you were invincible."

"They have kinda gone away a lot." Caitlyn looks at Kara concerned. 

"What do you mean? Is it like an illness?" Kara shakes her head and shrugs. 

"Can I do some tests?"

"No. I like not having powers. I don't accidentally hurt people."

"Please we won't get them back. I promise." Cisco begs to Kara who can't help but laugh again. 

"I thought I was the only one with puppy eyes." Cisco smiles

"So that's a yes?" Kara nods and the three quickly head off into a different unused lab. The three of them spend a few hour in the lab till it's mid day. Eventually they walk along the hall and are returning to Barry while Caitlyn explains what they found. 

"Well, you have all your powers, but you don't use them and it's become second nature to suppress them. Even when you intentionally go to use them you are unable to grasp them." Kara nods and walks into Barry's room and winces.

"What's with the horrible music? Poker face?" Kara plugs her ears as Cisco shrugs. 

"His Facebook page said he likes this song." Kara shakes her head, but before she can respond Barry sits forward with a large gasp. Kara opens her mouth but no sound leaves as she jumps forward to hug him. Cisco and Caitlyn swarm him as well trying to do their examinations. 

"Okay okay okay. Slow down! I can't understand any of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some ideas. Please give me feedback and everything and such. As for Bradley. Since Barry isn't interested in Iris I needed a new "Eddie" to make Barry jeleous. If you didn't notice Iris' disappearing act at star labs then I have some explaining to do. Since Joe has a relationship with Kal, Kal makes Joe make Iris get Kara to somewhere where she will go to meet Kal quickly. Iris called Kara to get her to go to star to meet Kal. I feel like im repeating myself, but it's late (early) and I've been sick recently but I wanted to get a new chapter out. 
> 
> I plan on changing this into a series with each part having 10 chapters. (This one will have 11 cause I cheated with the first chapter) but if anyone had an idea please jsut comment or pm me. If you think it's a bad idea even. It might spark my creativity.


	7. Accidental Vigilantee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Barry awake Kara gets very excited, but slowly starts to panic, so she goes to enjoy her donuts.

Barry stands shirtless in front of Kara, Cisco and Caitlyn. Kara keeps blushing and looking away from Barry, Caitlyn and Cisco are explaining the situation to Barry. 

"A coma gave me abs? Wait, why don't you have pants on?" Kara blushes, mumbles something about shorts and starts pulling her jeans on.

"We were doing tests about her powers. As for your muscles they seem to be in a constant state of cellular regeneration, which is the opposite of what usually happens." Caitlyn and Cisco explain all the details to Barry, but get interrupted by a loud crash and a yelp from Kara. They turn to find Kara on the ground with her pants around her knees. 

"Help?" Kara looks at the three who burst out laughing. "I will literally melt your face off!" Barry laughs and comes to help her up. Once she is standing she can't help but fully admire Barry's new body. 

"Freaky right? Waking up one day and having abs?" Kara shakes her head. 

"Try waking up and being able to hear the ants crawling a mile away." Kara sticks her tongue out at him. 

"Glad to see you're up!" A man rolls into the room in a wheelchair. "I'm Harrison Wells. Come we have much to talk about." Barry waves to Kara and follows the man out into the halls. 

"He will be fine. Harry just has a bad bark that's all. No bite." Cisco jokes to Kara seeing her worried look.

"No. That's not it." Kara shakes her head. "It was nothing, besides I need to go." Kara says goodbye to the newest keepers of her secret and heads out into the city. She heads straight for her favourite donut shop and sits at her seat. She quietly waits till the line is gone to go get a donut and a soda, then she returns to her spot in the back corner. She nibbles on her first donut when three armed men burst in demanding the money from the till and jewelry off of everyone in the store. Eventually one of the men makes his way to Kara.

"Hey! Jewelry now!" Kara frowns and nibbles her donut. 

"Go away."

The man is taken aback. "Hey! Give me that necklace. Now!" Kara shakes her head lazily. 

"I am not in a good mood, so just go away." Kara glares at the man, who lifts his gun and aims at her. Kara stands up and throws the man across the room. "I said go away!" Kara stalks to the next man and lifts him up and tosses him outside. The final man lifts his gun and lets three shoots go, all three bounce harmlessly off of her. Kara turns and glares and the man lifts the gun to shoot again but Kara uses her heat vision to destroy the gun. The guy drops the destroyed gun and tries to run off, but scrambles into the owner. Kara looks at her torn sweater and stalks out into the street where she flies home. 

Kara spends a few hours in her apartment locked in her room, Iris had been there knocking trying to get in. Barry had tried as well with no success as well, eventually Joe got off shift and came to their apartment. "Kara. I know you can hear me. Let me in, just to talk. You know we have too." Joe doesn't hear Kara move to the door but it opens up with Kara jumping out for a hug. 

"I know it was crazy! I'm so excited. And scared. I can't land! I'm stuck flying! Oh what if they recognize me? Oh no!" Kara keeps rambling on and begins to worry and freak out so Joe grabs her and pulls her into a hug. 

"You will be fine. No one recognized you at the scene, we deleted the footage, and so far no ones come forward with photos or put anything on the Internet." Kara begins calming down and sniffles into Joe's shoulder. 

"I just freaked out. I was so angry." 

Joe rubs her head lightly. "You will be fine, we will make sure of it."

Kara sighs and wipes her eyes and slowly descends to the ground. "What will we do?" Kara pulls back to look at Joe. 

"That depends on you. People are calling you a hero, but some are saying you're evil. You get to decide yourself. Just tell me why you freaked out." Kara sits down on her bed and pulls her sweater around her. 

"Bradley kissed me. Then Kal came to get me. Then Barry woke up. And I had so much anger at Kal for thinking like he did, and I was so conflicted with Bradley. Cause I love Barry, but Brad, I love him too." Kara hides her face in her hands. "I don't know who I love." Kara sniffles and fights tears back. 

Joe pulls her into another hug. "You love them both, talk to them. They will help you more than you think. You aren't alone on this earth." Kara nods and wipes her eyes, but before she can say anything Joe's phone goes off. "I'll be right back." Kara nods and watches Joe go into the hall. "Yeah? What's up? No, no idea. Someone came in? Tell them I'll be there right away. Yes keep them there." Joe hangs up the phone and Kara watches him enter. 

"Someone got a photo?" Joe nods slowly. "Go. I'll be fine." He nods again and rubs her head before heading out. Kara waits till he is in his car before stepping onto the fire escape and flying to the police station. She stands in the alley where she can hear Joe and the other officers. 

"Hey, Joe the guy is in room 1." 

"Okay, no one in the back room?" There is no response from the officer and it is quiet around Joe while he goes to the interrogation room. "So, I was told you have photos of the super powered vigilante?" 

"Yeah. They aren't the best but you can see her face really well." Kara leans against the wall and looks at the sky. 

"Could we get all the photos?" 

"I've only got the one."

"No backup?" There is a moment of silence. "Have you gone to any media outputs?" 

"No I came straight here."

"Good. Would be best if the media didn't have this. Might ruin the girls life." Kara smiles slightly. 

"What are you going to do with it?"

"We are going to use it to find her and charge her with the proper crimes. If she wants to go public she can." There is another moment of silence and Kara can hear the screeching of a chair. 

"I can go now?" It's quiet but Kara can hear the door open. Knowing that it is over she takes off and returns to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I will play with this. So if anyone has a suggestion please tell me.


	8. SuperHero Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asks for help becoming a superhero form Cisco and Caitlyn. Barry runs into one of Kara's 'freinds' at the fire station.

Kara sits at StarLabs waiting for Cisco and Caitlyn, wanting to talk to them about Barry. She keeps smoothing out her skirt and toying with her pony tail. 

"All I'm saying is that you are like a real life superhero. With your superpowers." Kara can hear Cisco speaking and looks through the walls to see him with Barry. 

"Yeah I know, but I'm not exactly on the same level as Kara." The three of them walk into the room that she is waiting in. 

"So? Superpowers?" The three stop and look at her, Barry being the first to come to their senses. 

"Super hearing?" Kara just nods. "Promise you won't tell Iris, but I kinda am super fast. Joe knows." 

"So like me super fast?" Kara looks at Caitlyn. 

"I'd have to say faster. I think he will get faster as he trains." Caitlyn explains while Cisco pulls Kara towards a red suit. 

"This is his suit. He used it to stop Mardon. The storm guy who was robbing banks!" Kara smiles widely. 

"Okay cause I was looking for you two. Not you Barry, we will talk later. Promise." Kara smiles slightly as he waves and heads out. Cisco and Caitlyn turn to face her.

"So what is this about? What do you need us for?" Caitlyn steps forward while Cisco leans on the desk. 

"I need your help. I made myself known to the world, I need to make sure they aren't afraid. I want to help them." Kara smiles at the two hopeful that they will help. Cisco beams widely at her while Cait crosses her arms. 

"Well we are in! Cait, no. We should make a suit. It has to have some cool gadgets. Like a freeze ray.... Wait you have that." Cisco goes ranting on about gadgets while Caitlyn sighs and walks closer to Kara. 

"You haven't used your powers for so long. We should make sure you've got control over them before we let you loose." Kara nods. 

"Of course. I've managed to get a bit of time off from work and I'd prefer if you didn't tell Barry about this." Kara rubs her palms together nervously. 

"He will be here just as much as you are. Probably more Kara." Cisco explains with a paper with various costumes. "We won't tell him but we won't hide it. Now costumes!" Kara smiles as they begin talking about costumes. Kara leans over the paper and draws a symbol. 

"Since I am an alien, I want my house symbol on my chest." Kara smiles at her drawing. 

"That's an S" Cisco points confused, Kara glares at him. 

"It's the house of El. Kara Zor-El. Kal-El. We are descendants of Rao" Kara puffs her chest proudly. 

"Okay. Uhm who is Rao?" Cisco asks confused again, while Caitlyn backs up to the other side of the room. Kara pauses taken aback. 

"He is the sun..."

Cisco laughs. "You mean you're descendants of the sun? You sound Egyptian! Ra and Rao!" Cisco stands up and glances at Kara and let's out a squeak as her eyes light up red. She floats up a few inches. 

"Do not mock Rao! And do not mock the house of El! We are the most powerful family of Krypton! You will do well to respect our kindness to human intelligence!" The room seems to get darker as Kara floats up and fly off quickly leaving Cisco and Caitlyn alone. 

Caitlyn smiles wickedly at Cisco. "I think it's not the best idea to make her angry. You best get started on her suit. I think blue would be her colour." Cisco nods and leaves the lab, while Caitlyn starts inputting data into the computer. A few hours later Kara returns smiling with ice-cream. She puts her second pail on the table and drops two spoons for them. 

Cisco sits up and runs his hands through his hair. "Im sorry." Kara nods and starts eating her ice cream. 

"So? Super suit?" Kara looks at the two, Cisco immediately beams at her and shows her a bright blue full body suit that looks similar to the suit Barry had before. 

"It's kinda weird. How will I get into it?" Cisco opens his mouth then shuts it. "Can I have a skirt?" Cisco pauses then stares at her unsure if she is joking. 

"Well. I guess if you really want." Cisco looks at Caitlyn who nods. 

"Add some red. Blue and red." Kara pulls the second carton of ice cream towards her and starts eating that too. "I have to go meet up with someone, but when do you think the suit will be done?" Kara looks at Cisco as she stands up and prepares to leave with her ice cream. 

"Tomorrow. Easy peasy." Kara nods and leaves. Caitlyn makes a pouty face towards where Kara left. 

"Ice cream..." Cisco laughs and pats her head. " What about a cape?" 

Cisco shakes his head. "No. No capes." Caitlyn puts her hands up in surrender. "I better get started." And he disappears into the back. Caitlyn soon following him to help. 

Meanwhile Barry had decided to find Kara after a few days of not seeing her. He walks into the fire station stopping the first person he sees to ask if Kara is here. The person directs them towards a tall muscular man with dark hair and a pair of dark eyes. 

"You know Kara?" Barry asks the man questioning who the man is. The man turns around and Barry would admit he was handsome. 

"Yeah she's in my squad." The man as a calming voice and stands with his hands on his hips. 

"I'm looking for her, I haven't seen her in a bit. Figured she would want to hang out or something." The man sizes up Barry his smirk turning into a slight scowl. 

"And you are?" 

"Oh. Barry Allen." Barry sticks his hand out to shake but the man now wears an obvious scowl. Barry can't help but feel nervous in front of this huge man. 

"Hmmp. She isn't in today." The man walks away leaving Barry alone to show himself out. Once outside Barry calls Kara, after not getting an answer he calls Iris, who says Kara is at work. Barry leave and decides to return to StarLabs. 

"Hey Barry! Cait and I were about to take Kara out for some tests want to come?" Cisco walks past the door carrying some equipment when Barry walks in. Barry starts following his friend who leads him to the two girls. 

"What kinda tests are you doing?" Cisco shrugged. 

"Tests about her power. Oh check it."/"Kara taught me fish fingers"\ Cisco starts bragging to Barry, but looks at Kara when she giggles. 

"I did not teach you fish fingers." Kara sticks her tongue out at him and starts explaining what he did wrong. Barry walks over to Caitlyn who is toying with a blue and red suit. 

"What's that? Should I get mine?" Caitlyn jumps slightly not realizing that Barry was there. 

"Oh this is Kara's suit. You can get yours." The three of them spend the next few hours laughing and having fun in the labs and out at the testing grounds. Barry can't help but admire the way Kara's eyes brighten up every time she laughs. Only at the end does Barry notice that Wells wasn't there. 

"Hey Cisco. Where is Wells? I haven't seen him in a while." Cisco laughed. 

"He had a personal project he is working on. He is basically giving us free reign on you two." 

Barry accepts the answer and brushes it off easily. Eventually Barry reads the time and finds that he is nearly late for his meeting with Captain Singh to get his job back. He quickly excuses himself and rushes out leaving Kara joking around with Cisco and Cait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot remember how Barry gets called the flash so if someone who knows could you please let me know. 
> 
> I really would love someone to give me some ideas on what to write and where people would like me to take the story. As I mentioned each part of the series will be 10 chapters long and i will add now that each part will have a major building block in it. For example. (Spoiler alert for this story. don't read if you want to surprised.) i don't plan on having Kara or Barry as actaul "heroes" in this part.


	9. Capes and Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara fights with Cisco about capes and then breaks his toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a complete chapter but I've kinda stopped with this as my mind is no longer following it. 
> 
> I will return to it. But probably not soon. I feel bad about it but I really hope you've enjoyed it. And if anyone of you want to continue it or take an idea or something from it i encourage you too

When Barry walked in his step faltered because both Kara and Caitlyn stood with their arms on the hips frowning at Cisco. Kara stood in her suit and had a stick figure drawing on the white board. The two girls were talking over each other, Kara using her diagram and Caitlyn using the technical terms. 

"Hey guys. What did Cisco do?" Barry came over to them. Kara always in his eyes, he smiled back at her as he watched her lips slide up in the corners. 

"Barry look here." She points at the board starting with the first stick figure. "This one has no Cape. She flies forward but crashes and gets hurt because she can't turn." She switches to the second figure, the same but has a box behind it. "This one has a cape. See she can turn without crashing. And it hurts." Kara looks at Cisco clearly pouting, knowing he would give up soon. 

He waves his hands in surrender. "Fine. You get your cape but know that it's stupid. Capes are bad." But he can't help smiling while Kara does a victory dance. The four of them suit up and head out to the two testing rooms they had made. One had Barry's treadmill while the other had various machines to test Kara more and more. Caitlyn tells Barry to start running and takes Kara to a machine near the side of the room. 

"This will test your strength. Usually it's used to test the momentum of crashing truck but we figured it would work here." Kara nods but is still confused. 

"Do I just push it?" Seeing Caitlyn nod she presses her hands against it. 

"Go until you can't push any harder the data is being saved." When Kara nods, she watches over her shoulder towards Barry, blushing whenever their eyes would meet. She started pushing harder and harder while watching Barry run and eventually looked at her hands to find that they were a foot in the solid metal plate. She lifted and pulled her hands only to find the plate had come with her.

"Uhm. Cisco?" Kara looks around to find the man and holds her hands out in front of her towards him. "I may have broken your machine." 

"Oh my god. Kara! That's expensive! That's our only one. How did you break it?" Kara shrugs and blushes, while looking down. Feeling horrible about it. "You know I'm teasing you. Besides this is amazing! That can withstand over two million newtons of force! And you broke it!" Cisco continued to ask Kara questions and go over the data with Caitlyn, leaving Kara to deal with her problem herself. She walks over into the corner and tries to pull one hand out


End file.
